There Goes My Baby
by ilovemuffincakes
Summary: A little PezBerry oneshot. Santana can't believe she's doing this.


**A/N: **Just a little Pezberry oneshot for my (and your) viewing pleasure. Song is There Goes My Baby by Usher. It's all in Santana's point of view. **Bold is Santana singing, **_italics is Quinn and Britt-Britt. _Enjoy. :]

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I can't believe I'm going to get up in front of the _whole damn Glee club _and sing to my stupid girlfriend. Why am I singing to her, anyway? What could've possibly possessed me to do that?

_Oh yeah._ The whole pretending-we're-not-together-in-school thing that I forgot to tell her about.

In my defense, though, the thing she does with her tongue makes it hard to remember my own _name_, let alone small, insignificant details like that. Well, I guess that was a pretty big deal. But whatever, it's _her_ freaking fault I forgot to tell her and then had to blow her off in the hallway like that. Which I apologized, like, a _million_ times for. And now Quinn won't leave me the hell alone about how whipped I am. If anything, _she_ should be apologizing to _me_ for putting me through that shit. Q can be such a bitch when she wants to be. Which is all the time, come to think of it.

Oh well. If I do this and she likes it, there will most likely be some super hot make up sex later, and I'm not stupid enough to turn down an opportunity for sex with Rachel. Say what you want about her (but it better be nice because if it isn't I'll go all Hancock on you and shove your head up some other dude's ass), but that girl is a _freak_ between the sheets. She has the stamina of the fucking energizer bunny, I swear to God.

Besides, Finnessa Hudgins keeps trying to get his mack on with my girl, and that ain't cool with me. I'm gonna claim what's mine here and now so I don't have to cut his dick off and shove it down his throat. Rachel doesn't seem to think that would be very nice.

Whatever.

So me, Q, and Britt go down the risers and step into the middle of the floor. They're singing backup for me, which is awesome because Quinn is always going on about how she's the leader, blah blah blah, and now _I'm_ leading. Hah. I win.

Britts puts the boombox on the piano and waits for my cue, her finger hovering over the play button. "Alright, this song is for Rachel." Everybody gasps and I roll my eyes. Bunch of drama queens. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shut the hell up so I can say my piece." Silence is fucking golden, I swear. "Rach, I'm really sorry for blowing you off yesterday. Honestly. I was gonna talk to you and tell you that we shouldn't be together at school on Monday night, but then you did that thing with your tongue that-" Maybe I should keep that to myself. Judging by the horrified look on my girlfriend's face, she thinks so too. "_Okay_, you didn't need to know that. Uh, you _distracted_ me" that's better "and I forgot. But I've changed my mind. We _should_ be together at school. We should be together _everywhere_. I'm sick of watching Finnocence trying to get with you. You're mine and I'm yours and I don't want anyone else to come between that. Okay?" And there's the thousand-watt Rachel Berry smile I was hoping for. She runs and jumps into my arms and she's _so_ lucky she's little because if she would've been a little bigger I would've dropped her. She pecks my lips with a grin and I grin back, a little bit dazedly. I can hear Quinn snickering in the background, something about how whipped I am probably, but I really don't care.

Oh yeah. I'm supposed to sing. I gently push Rachel off of me, reluctantly, and make her stand in the middle of the room. "I still gotta sing this song for you, babe. First of all, 'cause it's awesome. Secondly 'cause it was a pain in the ass to prepare all this shit and I gotta go through with it now." She nods and bites her lip, which is the sexiest thing _ever_, and I almost forget what I was doing again. Thankfully I only stare for a second before saying "Hit it, B!"

**There goes my baby**_  
(ooh girl look at you)  
_**You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Lovin' everything you do  
Ooh girl look at you**

I swear my heartbeat syncs up to the beat of the song as I get into it, dancing around my girl as I sing to her. Santana Lopez doesn't do this shit for just anybody, so when she does she gotta make a big show out of it.

**Bet you ain't know that I be checkin' you out  
When you be puttin' your heels on  
I swear your body's so perfect baby  
How you work it baby, yeah  
I love the way that you be pokin' it out  
Girl gimme somethin' to feel on  
So please believe we gon' be twerkin' it out  
By the end of the night baby**

Ah, I love how awesomely sexual this song is. Usher, you are a fucking _God_. I am _so_ getting some tonight!

**I've been waitin' all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face **

I place my hands on her waist and quickly peck her lips before continuing to dance around her.

**Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothin'  
Not even for a minute  
And I'll sit here long as it takes  
To get you all alone  
But as soon as you come walkin' my way  
You gon' hear me say**

Oh my God Q's right. I _am_ whipped.

**There goes my baby**_  
(ooh girl look at you)  
_**You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Lovin' everything you do  
Ooh girl look at you**

Would she be mad if I told her to get 'Property of Santana Lopez' tatted on her ass?

Yeah, probably.

**I get the chills whenever I see your face  
And you in the place girl  
Feel like I'm in a movie baby  
I'm like ooh wee baby, oh  
Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist  
Can I get a taste girl  
No need to keep this baby  
I ain't ashamed of callin' your name girl**

Why my little dwarf makes me happy is beyond me, but she does and I may be a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. I ain't letting her go. And if that means that I have to hold her hand in the hallways, kiss her goodbye after walking her to her classes, sing to her, and buy her flowers and all that stupid shit that girls like Rachel love, then I'll fucking do it.

**I've been waitin' all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face **

Again, I place my hands on her waist and quickly peck her lips before resuming my awesome dancing.

**Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothin'  
Not even for a minute  
And I'll sit here long as it takes  
To get you all alone  
But as soon as you come walkin' my way  
You gon' hear me say**

I really wouldn't trade anything for this weird relationship I have with midget over there. She's a fucking sex goddess _and_ she's gorgeous as hell _and_ she somehow manages to make me smile even when I _really_ don't want to _and_ she makes me all sappy like I'm being right now.

**There goes my baby**_  
(ooh girl look at you)  
_**You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Lovin' everything you do  
Ooh girl look at you**

As I invade her personal space to sing the next few lines, I see just how flustered she is. And I smirk because she prides herself on her ability to keep it together when we're in public but I can totally see the desire in her eyes and the little beads of sweat on her face and the way she keeps biting her lip and _oh God, she's so hot_.

**And girl I feel like it's our first time  
Every time we get together  
baby loving you feels better than  
Everything, anything **

_I_ would be perfectly happy staying home all day and fucking like rabbits. Just sayin'. Unfortunately, Rachel says we have to _go to school_ and do other_ productive things_. Pfft. Like sex isn't productive.

**Put on my heart, you don't need a ring **

I take Rachel's hand and lay it on my chest right where my heart is when I sing this line. She swoons. _I fucking _win_ at romantic shit_.

**And I promise our time away won't change my love**

I smile softly at her.

**There goes my baby**_  
(ooh girl look at you)  
_**You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Lovin' everything you do  
Ooh girl look at you**

I wrap one arm around her waist and use the other to caress her face, the smile never leaving my lips. I really am lucky to have her.

**There goes my baby**_  
(ooh girl look at you)  
_**You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Lovin' everything you do  
Ooh girl look at you**

I stand there for a minute to catch my breath and there is complete silence in the room. Rachel's smile is blinding and I suddenly surge forward and capture her lips in mine. The kiss is slow and passionate, which is different from our usual kisses, but it's a good different. We might have to kiss like this more often. Doesn't hurt that my girl's an _epic_ kisser.

We separate when we hear Puck murmur "So fuckin' hot…"

I glare at him, tighten my hold on Rachel, and growl "Mine."

Our little exchange breaks everyone out of their obnoxious staring and they smirk at me instead. I glower at them and snap, "What're y'all staring at?"

Quinn opens her mouth to retort, but fortunately, Rachel saves her from certain death with her big, brown, irresistible doe eyes. "You really feel that way about me?"

I look back down at her and kiss her again, pulling away with a smile on my face. "Of course I do, baby girl. You're everything to me and I want everyone to know it. I-I love you, Rach." Gasps echo around the room. _Really, guys? Are you _trying_ to ruin this hella romantic moment?_

"You-you what?" Rachel intelligently articulates.

I laugh. "I _love_ you. I love you, I love you, _I_ _love_ _you_. You want me to say it again?"

"Yes, please." She says with a shy grin.

I press my lips to hers quickly. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "Rachel" kiss "Barbra" kiss "Berry."

She giggles. "I love you too, Ana." I grin like the Cheshire cat and kiss her yet again.

"She calls you Ana?" Quinn sneers.

"There a problem with that, _Quinnie_?" I use her mom's nickname on her, which shuts her up. "S'what I thought."

And then my lovely, amazing, beautiful girlfriend turns my face to hers and crashes our lips together, making me forget whatever it was I was talking about.

* * *

**A/N: **Write me up a niiiice review if you like it! Or even if you don't, review anyway. I like hearing what you guys think of my sheeeiiit. :]


End file.
